thecatchfandomcom-20200215-history
Felicity
Felicity is an assassin who was sent to kill Ben and Margot. History Assassinating Ben and Margot Felicity was sent by the Kensington Firm to kill Margot and Ben after they failed to make a payment on schedule. She waited for them in their room and when they arrived, they tried to make a deal. Felicity said to give her what they had and she'd give them 48 hours to come up with the rest. In order to help solve their problem, Margot had sex with Felicity. She offered the chance for them to run away together, but Margot said they'd just send a replacement to kill all three of them. When Margot and Ben's plan to get together the rest of the money failed, she gave them the chance to participate in another con to pay the benefactor. ("The Princess and the I.P.") Stealing the Bracelet Felicity confronted Ben when he was looting safes at the hotel to gather enough money to make their payment. She sat Ben and Margot down and said the benefactor had decided to forgive their payment for that month in exchange for stealing a bracelet for him. Because it was a three-person job, Margot and Ben enlisted Felicity's help, despite her insistence that she's not a thief, but a killer. Regardless, they set her up at Lady Beatrice Saint-Court. Once at the dinner, Ben bribed the band to play the song Carla Velasquez and her husband had danced to at their wedding. The couple began to dance. A few moments later, Felicity and Margot joined them. As Ben swept the room looking for guns, Felicity and Margot distracted the crowd and as they danced, Margot slipped the bracelet off Carla's wrist and handed it off to Felicity, who slipped it into Ben's jacket. Ben slipped out of the building, where he was confronted by Mickey Shive, who shot at Ben as he ran away. ("The Larágan Gambit") After Rhys came to Los Angeles to collect the bracelet, Felicity told Margot she'd overheard him on the phone talking about the bracelet. The diamonds had come from India 200 years ago. He planned to give them back to expand into India, Africa, and the Middle East. He said he was going to put Felicity in charge of all that. However, he grilled Felicity on why Margot's last con hadn't given them the money to make their payment and when Felicity told him about Alice Vaughan, he shot her. ("The Benefactor") Return One night, Margot opened her hotel room door in the evening and was surprised to see Felicity there. She said she was there to cause a bit of trouble and asked if Margot was up for it. Then they shared a kiss. ("The Birthday Party") Working with Margot Margot showed Felicity Matthew Keegan, who had people Margot could sell her wares to. He runs 12 clubs and restaurants. He had a supplier, but was looking for someone new and Margot got exclusive word of that. She planned to steal a bottle of rare scotch from an illegal gambling establishment to charm him to get him to use the Firm. They went to the Wolf's Den and cheated at Roulette, the only game that wasn't rigged. They earned quite a bit of money and then Margot took some of the money to go buy a shot of the scotch to get it out of the locked box. Felicity created a distraction while Margot exchanged the real scotch for a fake bottle. Margot had a meeting with Matthew and he said her offer was generous, but he'd already made a deal with someone else. He hadn't told anyone else he was looking, but the guy knew, a guy called Mockingbird. Margot realized Felicity had betrayed her and believed she was working with Rhys. ("The Knock-Off") Margot asked Felicity over to see if she could figure out Felicity's plan. She told Felicity about the meeting with Matthew Keegan and Mockingbird. Felicity said the name didn't mean anything to her and Margot said she planned to go to Rhys to see if she could figure out a way to draw Mockingbird out. As Felicity left Margot's room, she was confronted by Rhys, who held a gun on her. She escaped by grabbing Tessa and using her as a shield. She later returned to the hotel, killed Margot's guards, shot Sophie Novak after she opened the door, and took Tessa with her. ("The Cleaner") Felicity then called Margot and wanted Ben, Margot, and Rhys to meet her the next day. Ben insisted they were doing it his way and went to the meeting. While they were meeting with Felicity's guys, Alice learned that Felix McCall had saved Felicity's life and that Tessa had been working with Felicity the whole time. They took Ben, Margot, and Rhys back with them. They learned that Felicity had found Tessa in Sheffield and started working with her. She wanted to take over the Firm, but it's a family business, so she needed a family member and Sybil had drunkenly told her about Tessa. Felicity decided to wait for Mockingbird to call so they could make a deal. Once they arranged the deal, she posed the scene to make it look like Rhys and Margot killed each other and Ben was caught in the crossfire. Felicity went to shoot Rhys, but found her gun empty. Tessa pulled a gun on Felicity and tied up her security team. Margot then tazed Felicity and she and Tessa escaped. After they were gone, Felicity woke up and shot Rhys. Ben chased after Felicity, but found the FBI in the hallway, subduing her. ("The Mockingbird") Relationships Romantic She had sexual relationships both with Margot and her brother, Rhys. When she returned to LA after being away, Felicity resumed her relationship with Margot. ("The Knock-Off") Career She was an assassin who worked for the Kensington Firm. Notes and Trivia *She speaks English, Hindi, and Punjabi. ("The Benefactor") Gallery Appearances 1x04Felicity.png|The Princess and the I.P. 1x05Felicity.png|The Larágan Gambit 1x06Felicity.png|The Benefactor 2x07Felicity.png|The Birthday Party Promotional Stills 1x05-3.jpg 1x05-6.jpg 1x05-7.jpg 1x05-8.jpg 1x05-9.jpg 1x05-10.jpg 1x05-11.jpg 1x05-20.jpg 1x05-21.jpg 1x05-27.jpg 1x05-28.jpg 1x05-31.jpg 1x05-34.jpg 1x05-35.jpg 1x06-25.jpg 1x06-26.jpg 1x06-27.jpg 1x06-28.jpg 1x06-35.jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Con Artists